


Remember The Summer

by Summerfields



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfields/pseuds/Summerfields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wait for her, under the tree we used to lay under.</p><p>(Edited as of Nov 3rd, 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Summer

 

We lie in the water, lazy movements keeping us afloat.

"You know what teme? I bet I could hold my breath twice as long as you."

I look at you. You're grinning like always, lighting up the world around you in a hazy glow. I reach out and grab your arms, and push you down below the surface.

I follow you down into the cold. The water swirls around us, pulls us apart and pushes us together. Your skin slides up against mine, slick and warm. I creak my eyes open and I can still see a vivid smile on your face. Even here in the darkness, in the blurry resemblance of the real world.

The water is muddy, translucent yet impossible for my eyes to see through. It tugs at my vision. I see distant shades of brown and a streak of cyan, your eyes.

You're impossible to miss, aren't you?

Always such a stark contrast to the dark, yet there's so much darkness hidden beneath your skin. I've seen your insides enough to know what's buried in there. The dark secrets and memories splashed in blood that you've grown to hide behind that feral grin of yours.

We twist around each other, spin in circles like the dance of two birds searing up into the sky.  _'We can fly, you and I.'_

My blood starts to tingle, lungs starved of oxygen. I look up towards the surface and I see the sun, broken apart by the liquid and scattered, broken into dots of glimmering light, like stars.

You struggle in the grip of my hands. I let you go. Yet you stay. Your arms flail about, consuming your energy; and I think of what an idiot you are. You're going to lose,  _dobe_.

I close my eyes to the world. I see lingering dots of green, pictures of the sun etched to my eyelids.

Streams of water begin to swirl around me in a faint upstream way. It pushes at me in gentle punches, making way for your powerful motions.

I can't help but smile, knowing you've lost. I stretch my arms out in the way of a cross, relishing in the silence of the watery world. It's quiet, numb, fleeting. The water is not stagnant. It comes and it goes like life, always longing for the ocean.

I break the surface, water cascading around me, and the air is so easy to breathe. It fills my lungs and rushes into my blood. It reaches my brain and things begin to fall back in place. The sky becomes clear, the sun makes me squint, and then I see you.

You're pouting and the water drips down your hair, travels down your cheeks. It makes small stops at your scars, finds ways through them, until they unite with the water.

I smirk at you. You glare back, but I can see the smile inside.

"I'll beat you next time, bastard."

"In your dreams."

You humph. "Whatever. Holding your breath is pointless anyways. Let's see who make it back to the beach quickest!" You say and wiggle your eyebrows. I roll my eyes, but get in position nonetheless.

"Three … two … go!"

You leap forward, arms lunging through the air until they're breaking the water. Your body glistens in the sunlight, muscles rippling beneath tanned skin. For some reason I want to touch you, run my hands down your arms.

* * *

You're kneeling in the dirt, your breathing is labored and heavy. Run out, just like me. I lay in the grass next to you, and when I lay in the grass how can I not compare your eyes to the sky?

The sun is warm on my face, your clothes are grass stained, and your fists are bruised from sparring. Sweat runs down our spent bodies and you collapse with a thud, right beside me.

Your hair tickles my face, you smell like fire in the summer. You're worried about something. I've noticed the way you look away when I seek out your eyes.

But then when you tell me, I almost wish you wouldn't have.

"Maybe tomorrow will change everything."

The wind is all around us, leaves in the trees rustling weakly. There are streaks of red and orange amongst them, and I realize how fast time is passing.

Every moment will turn into a memory, memories that will be cherished until they fade out into the ground, when our bodies turn to earth.

For some reason I grasp your hand, you don't flinch, you don't pull away. I close my eyes and I listen to wind and the trees and the stars. I listen to your heartbeat and feel the warmth of your hand, creating memories that will turn into dreams in the earth.

In my head you whisper to me  _'if we die tomorrow we'll live forever'_  and your voice is so soft, like the clear clouds far up in heaven. Your voice touches me, and I grasp your hand tighter, but you let me go.

"I want you to be there."

* * *

You wait for her, under the tree that we used to lay under. You're wearing your favorite suit, the proper black one. But then you have an orange tie, and it clashes with everything but the dying leaves in the tree.  _Stupid dobe._

You look anticipated, bright in your happiness. You look around, smiling at everyone, but then you see me.

You change, and in the next moment you look like something else. Leaves fall from the tree, swirls with the wind until they rain down around you.

You're holding a bunch of flowers, blue and pink, like you and her. The sun is weaker in the fall, and so you seem. But remember that  _always_ : summer will return and bring back florescence.

The brightness is back, when you notice something behind me. I follow your eyes to the beauty that you've always loved so dearly.

She looks at you with the same love, like you're the answer to her life. Maybe you are, you look like something created for her to be next.

She walks up to you, white dress trailing after until you stand together. United forever. You'll move out to the flowers, I know, because you love to lay in them.

And there's where I'll wait, counting hours and the days.  _We'll live forever_ , in worlds far away.


End file.
